


Indulgence

by djchika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: Kara and Lena are rival reporters in college, but beneath the rivalry lies a more symbiotic relationship.





	

****There were many things Lena expected from an Ivy League education. Strict professors, impossible high expectations and men and women who were curious about their sexualities and wanted to explore their boundaries.

Lena had done her best to shy away from that, especially the girls. Not because she wasn’t interested, she was definitely interested, but because she knew what she wanted and was not willing to become some snobbish, overprivileged girl’s attempt to experience all the world had to offer.

Which is why it was a surprise when she found herself doing exactly what she said she wouldn’t with none other than Kara Danvers.

It wasn’t a relationship, not really. Lena had pissed off Kara too many times that she had bested even Kara’s infinite patience and Lena was forbidden by her mother to consort with a Danvers. What they were doing was simple science. Giving in to their hormones in order to ease the pressure of graduation year.

That day was no different, aside from the fact that Kara was infuriated at Lena for scooping her on an article. The third in the month.

“Danvers, didn’t know you had it in you,” Lena. It wasn’t the first time she had found herself in the same situation with Kara, but it was the first time she found herself in that particular position, pressed against the wall of the library storage room.

Kara clenched her jaw but didn’t attempt to speak. Lena smirked knowing that in her anger only a stream of babbling incoherencies would escape Kara. But her smile was quickly wiped off her face when Kara lowered her head, a wet pink tongue swiped against Lena’s lower lip before perfectly white teeth nipped at it slightly.

It was an attempt at seeming more badass than she actually was and goddamn if Lena didn't find it endearing.

She ignored the thought and instead tilted her head, hand reaching for Kara’s nape, fingers tangling in her hair and tugging hard. There was nothing cute or coy about how she kissed Kara. It was hard and bruising, taking both their breaths away.

It was exactly what they both needed. Kara’s ire fueled her, an unspoken permission to take as much as Kara was willing to give.

Lena pulled at Kara’s hair again exposing her neck, she ran her tongue against the length of Kara’s neck, swirling against a pulse point. Kara moaned, hands sliding around Lena and drawing her closer.

She raised her head, one hand fumbling under Kara’s coat, popping open the buttons on her blouse until her breasts were exposed. Expertly she unclasped Kara's bra so that her hand could slide down from Kara's hair, cupping one bare breast with her palm fingers rough over dark nipples. Kara arched into the touch, moaning against Lena.

It had been too long since the last time, too long since they had both given in to the desire. Without breaking contact, she shifted them both so that Kara was pinned between her and the wall.

Blindly Lena, lowered her head, sucking one nipple into her mouth greedy for the quickened breath, the quiet muttering of her name on Kara’s lips.

“Make me come, Lena,” Kara whispered, pulling up Lena’s head to kiss her. Her other hand captured Lena’s hand guiding it lower.

Kara’s new found assertiveness made Lena dizzy with desire.

Deft fingers quickly found their way inside Kara’s crisply ironed skirt and into boring white panties that would never look sexy on anybody except the very thought of Kara in nothing but her virginal underwear made Lena clench her thighs against the heat building there.

“Fuck,” she whispered when she discovered the wetness soaking through the soft cotton.

Kara to her credit had lost all inhibition, she was unapologetic with her need, thrusting against Lena’s fingers urging them deeper. Her fingernails dug into Lena's biceps, leaving crescent marks as Lena pushed one finger in, then two, curving into her searing heat. She angled her thrusts so that her palmed rubbed deliciously against Kara’s clit. Greedy eyes drank in the sight of Kara, panting as she tried to catch her breath, spasming helplessly against Lena.

“Please,” she said, squirming against Lena’s fingers, “please please please, more, please, I need—”

Who would have thought that Kara with all her talk about propriety would be hiding in a darkened supply room, skirt pooled around her ankles, swallowing back whimpers and moans as she ground against Lena’s fingers. Her hair was sticking to her sweaty skin, eyes darkened with lust. Kara looked nothing like the goody two shoes, teacher’s pet she desperately wanted to be.

The room echoed with nothing but their labored breathing and the wet sound of Lena’s fingers. Kara’s whimpers quickly turning into moans when Lena shifted so that her thigh was against the back of her hand allowing her to press deeper, hitting Kara in that exact spot Lena knew drove her wild.

Lena can feel her own underwear drench with her own juices at the frantic way Kara was grinding her hips, arching and pushing until a groan was ripped out of her chest, her whole body shaking against Lena’s as her orgasm crashed through her.

“I should bet you to stories more often,” Lena said, knowing exactly what to say to get Kara’s temper up again.

Kara’s grip tightened around Lena. Lena pushed against them enjoying the pressure against her back as her own hand snaked into her pants and into her own wet folds.

She wasn’t going to last long, not when Kara was still panting heavily against her her breath tickling Lena’s nape.

Focused on her own pleasure, Lena was caught off guard when Kara twirled them around so that Lena’s back was against the wall, her hands pulled up so they they were caught between Kara’s hand above her head. She had a tendency to forget that Kara was a couple inches of taller than her but their position made that painfully clear.

Kara gave her a smug smile that was completely out of place on her usually friendly features. “Do you really think I’d let you get off after what you did?”

“Let me?” Lena asked with a dry laugh. “Since when do I need permission from you?”

“Since now,” Kara whispered against her lips, an authority in her voice that made a shiver run up Lena’s spine.

Kara trailed her hands down Lena’s stomach and past the band of her pants, fingertips teasing against the wet spot on Lena’s panties.

Lena squirmed, desperate for more, desperate to feel the friction of Kara’s fingers against her clit. Her refusal only made her need increase even more.

She whispered a curse under her breathe. Since when did that Kara learn to tease, to make Lena beg for release.

When Kara finally, finally, slid her fingers inside her panties Lena couldn’t help the way her hips tried to chase after Kara’s hand. All she could manage was a helpless whine as Kara gently circled her clit with a fingertip.

Sparks of lust shot through Lena’s body but it wasn’t enough. She needed more.

”Kara,” She gasped as her pleasure spiked only to be taken away again. It was her turn to beg now. “Please, Kara, please, please-”

Lena gasped out Kara’s name as her fingers twisted inside her in the exact way Kara knew would bring Lena to the edge. Helpless, Lena buried her head against Kara’s shoulder writhing as her fingers drove her closer and closer.

A stream of nonsense punctuate by Kara’s name spilled out of her lips as a wave of white-hot pleasure crashed over her, her screams muffled only by Kara’s skin.

“I’m still mad at you,” Kara told her softly after giving Lena a minute to recover.

“If that’s how it’s going to be every time you’re angry at me, then I’m coming after your position on the editorial board,” Lena teased.

“Don’t push your luck,” Kara said with a roll of her eyes. She buttoned her blouse quickly, tucking the ends into her skirt. “Oh and by the way Snapper said the print deadline for your article got pushed earlier by the way. He needs it first thing in the morning.”

Lena groaned, looking at her watch and seeing how much time had passed since Kara had arrived.

“You’re mean.”

“I learned from the best,” Kara told her giving her a quick kiss before heading out the door.

Lena shook her head, resigning herself to an all nighter. She wondered if by the time she finished writing Kara would still be angry at her.

She’d just have to risk her wrath again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr please and thank you!](http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/158189154367/supercorp-ficlet)


End file.
